Roxas is the Hampster
by redamiB6147
Summary: What happens when a experiment run by Vexen goes horribly wrong, and Roxas turns into a Hapster? What will Axel do? -ONESHOT-


A/N: This story was a real brain fart. I told one of my friends that I would create a story where Roxas turns into a hampster,and here it is. no, there will not be a sequal. If you really want one that bad, you can review and tell me. thanks for acctually caring enough to read this. it really is not that good. I dont like the begining.

"Roxas?" Vexen called from his bedroom. The smaller blonde nobody waited outside of the lab for the older, taller blonde to allow him in. There was the sound of footsteps, and the door was opened.

"You called for me, Vexen?" Roxas asked, looking at the other nobody with clear, blue eyes. Vexen sighed as he waved Roxas in, moving aside in the door way to allow entrance.

"Yes, yes, come in, I have quite an experiment for you today." He said, and he watched the other nobody walk in with a smirk on his face. Roxas walked calmly towards the lab equipment, turning towards the door. Vexen walked closer to the nobody, taking out a purple vial and shaking it lightly. He then held it up to the light, observing the color changes the mixing created. It went from purple to red to blue, and stayed blue.

"Perfect. Take off your clothes." Vexen said, and Roxas tensed. The younger nobody glared at the taller nobody, his hair changing any hostilities that was in his azul glare.

"My clothes? You want me to strip for you?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms. Vexen smirked down at Roxas, shifting his weight onto one foot.

"Yes, no don't make me pull rank on you, Thirteen." HE said, and he snickered. He loved being in control. Roxas started to strip, keeping his eyes on the taller man. HE threw his clothes into a messy, angry pile in one of the corners of the room. When he was down to his boxers, he fingered the edge of them, and then glared at the taller nobody.

"Boxers too." Vexen said calmly, trying to see what reaction he would get out of the other nobody. The smaller blonde shook his head fiercely, summoning his keyblade.

"Hell no." HE said. Vexen sighed as he walked towards Roxas, holding the vial out to him.

"Fine, Thirteen, but if this fails, you have to deal with the consequences and do it again, _correctly_." Vexen said, waving a hand in the air as the vial was taken from his hand. Roxas glared at him before he uncapped it.

"Its not poisonous, is it?" he asked, the bottle held closer to his mouth. Vexen laughed, throwing his head back before locking gazes with the younger nobody.

"Why would I poison a worthless addition to our ranks? Just drink the thing already." HE said, and he watched eagerly as Roxas downed the potion in one gulp.

"I feel..weird.." Roxas said. Vexen watched quietly as Roxas started to shrink. At this point in time, a certain redheaded pyromaniac walked into the room, catching sight of Roxas's discarded clothes and the lone Vexen. He stopped in midst ride, giving the blonde in the room a death glare, his green eyes flickering with fiery promises.

"Where. Is. Roxas." He growled, a fiery chakrham exploding into existence in his right hand. Vexen paled, backing up against the wall. Axel stalked forward, keeping his eyes pinned to his victim.

"He's in here! I swear, he's fine!" Vexen stammered, his normally icy mask cracking under the intense heat the red head was giving off. There was a surprised squeal, and then a silence drifted over the inhabitants of the lab. Vexen glanced at the pair of boxers on the floor, and Axel's gaze was drawn to that spot as well.

"What the hell?" he asked as the boxers jerked and wiggled. Vexen kept watching as a hampster scrabbled out from under the fabric. Axel dropped his harsh pose, looking at het small creature with interest.

"Vexen, when did you get a hampster?" Axel asked, glancing at the Chilly Academic. Vexen shook his head, pointing wildly around the room. The pile of clothes, Roxas's boxers.

"Are you seriously telling me that you turned Roxas into a hampster?!" Axel screamed, the room bursting into flames. Vexen quickly moved out of the way of his fury, heading to the entrance to the lab.

"Fleeing wont help you, Vexen! I know your hiding places!" Axel called, and the fire went out as soon as the blonde left the room. Axel walked over to the confused rodent, kneeling down to get a better view. The hampster sat back on its haunches, looking over the redhead with clear blue eyes. It hair was a miniature version of Roxas's, giving the creature the characteristics of the youngest nobody. Axel's face softened as the hampster walked over to his, rubbing on his shoe. HE petted it carefully on the top of the head, messing up the spikes.

"Hey, Roxy." HE said, and the hampster squeaked in protest at the name. Axel smirked as he held his hand out, coaxing het little creature onto his hand. The hampster edged onto his hand slowly, squeaking with fear as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"You really are a pipsqueak now." Axel said, laughing, as he settled Roxas onto his shoulder. The little guy dug in with his claws as Axel stood up, walking out of the lab complex.

"Should I tell everyone else about this? I mean, I don't have any missions unless I'm called on emergencies, and I want to make sure that you are okay, so your sticking with me." Axel said, and he headed out to the town, trying his best to avoid the other organization members.

"Hey, Axel!" Demyx called, waving at the redhead form the couch. HE squeaked in fear when he caught sight of the hampster sitting on his shoulder.

"AXEL! You know we aren't allowed pets!" Demyx called, and he stood up, marching over to the stunned redhead.

"Uh, Demyx….thisisntapet." HE said quickly, his face turning red. Demyx shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Did Axel just blush? He peered closely at the rodent, and he lunged back when the hampster almost bit him on the nose.

"Is that…Roxas?" He asked, and Axel nodded, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Demyx started to laugh, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, looking closer. Roxas just grumbled, and he turned around so that he was facing het other way.

"Vexen was experimenting on him again, and this is what happened." Axel said. Demyx nodded, and he walked away.

"If you don't want anyone to know its Roxas, take him to your room. No one goes in there because the last time I did, I almost was burned alive." Demyx said waving a hand in a general direction before disappearing down a random hallway.

"Of course! My room…" Axel said, and he created a portal, ending up right outside of his room. Axel walked in, pushing aside the pile of dirty laundry and CDs that were haphazardly stacked everywhere.

"Welcome to my humble abode." HE murmured, and Roxas turned around on his shoulder to get a better look. HE squeaked in surprise as Axel sat him down on the bed, moving aside the shirt and blankest to try to create a steady surface.

"Imp goingot go get food. What does a hampster eat, anyways?" he asked to no one, and he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Hey Larxene, you have a rabbit, right? Do you know what rodents eat?" he asked cautiously. Larxene looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" She asked, and axel shrugged, looking through the fridge for leftovers.

"Just curious. Found a friendly rat in my room, want to know what to feed it." He said. A kunai was currently lodged in the wall were he was standing, for he had ducked just in time.

"Get. Rid. Of. The. Rat. NOW!" she screamed, and Axel hurriedly portaled to his room, carrying whatever spoils he could carry.

"Great, now Larxene is going to kill me." HE said, and he sat down on the bed next to Roxas.

"Here." HE said, and he offered the edge of the plate to the rodent. Roxas climbed up, keeing ot one edge of the plate for food. After a while, he climbed opt of the plate and onto Axel's lap, curling up in the warmest place. His crotch. Axel froze, looking down at the now slumbering creature, and he sighed.

"How the hell am I to sleep now?" he wondered, and he edged his hand under the rodent, lifting him off his lap with a sleepy squeak of protest. HE set him down on the bed as he hurriedly changed into his pjs.

"Of all the times to have Roxas in my room, it had to be when he's a rat." He said, and he made sure Roxas was safe before he climbed into bed. HE felt a warm furry body press against his chin, and he smiled, drifting off to to sleep.

"G'night, Roxas." He said, and he closed his eyes.

A different sensation woke him up in the middle of the night. There was a warm, smooth thing in his arms, and with sleep eyes, he looked down at the sleeping nude figure of Roxas. His brain woke up before his body did, so he stayed still, watching the sleeping figure with a smile on his face. Roxas nuzzled into Axel's chest more, seeming ot enjoy the warmth.

"Warm.." Roxas murmured, and Axel smirked, wrapping his arms closer around Roxas. 'I never did ask Vexen when the potion would wear off…' he thought, and he drifted back off into sleep.


End file.
